In combat situations it is desirable to deny an enemy the use of its roads, airfields and other paved areas which are utilized by pneumatic tired vehicles. In the past, the use of these areas has been restricted by bombing or by emplacing on such area mines, barricades, caltrops and similar devices. In most instances these devices have been of limited value because either the device was too large in size and therefore difficult to deliver and emplace or such device was too small and easily removed by sweeping or scraping by a bulldozer or similar vehicle.